Corey Summers-Chapter Three: Orientation
Corey's dad had told him what to do once he reached Camp Half-Blood: Go to "The Big House," and introduce himself to Chiron. Corey wandered what The Big House was, until he crested the hill and saw...... a big house. Corey walked to the house, where he saw two people playing cards, one of them was in a wheel chair. As he approached, they both turned their heads. "Hello, how did you find us?" asked the one in the wheelchair. "I assume your a demigod, do you know what that means?" "Yes I do, my name is Corey Summers." replied Corey. "Well aren't you both frank. Nice to not have to explain anything." said the other man. "Do either of you know where Chiron is?" asked Corey. He knew Chiron was a centaur, so it couldn't be either of them. Of course, his logical conclusion had no effect on reality. "That would be me." said the one in the wheelchair. "Err..." began Corey, "I know, I don't look like a centaur." interupted Chiron. "Here, let me change and show you." Before Corey eyes, Chiron changed from a handicappped human to a centaur. "Okay, now I'm impressed." said Corey. "Really, I'm a god, and your impressed by him." scoffed the other. "You'll have to forgive Dionysus, he has an eternal hangover." said Chiron. "You're Dionysus? Like the god of wine Dionysus?" asked Corey, amazed. "Last time I checked, yes." said Dionysus, in a bored manner. "Chiron, go give him a tour of camp, or whatever you do to these useless demigods." Just then, a boy walked up to the steps and said, "Chiron, I'm done with cabin inspection..." he trailed off when he saw Corey. "Hi, you must be new here, I'm Jimmy." Corey introduced himself to Jimmy. "Jimmy, why don't you show Corey the orientation film and then give him a tour of Camp?" "Sure, lets go Corey." They went inside to a living room, and Jimmy turned on an old-fashion projector. The images that appeard were black-and-white, and very grainy. It looked like a World War 2 film that was trying to get people to enlist in the army. The flim showed videos of people fighting monsters, or playing capture the flag, and said things like, "Here at Camp Half-Blood we teach demigods how to fight monsters and survive." or "This is where you train, before you go to Europe to fight Nazi demigods." "We haven't updated the film in a long time." said Jimmy. "We should probably work on that. Anyway, now for the tour." Jimmy showed Corey the woods, armory, stables, and some other things Corey wasn't really interested in, until they got to the cabins. "Each cabinis for the children of the gods. Do you know who your godly parent is?" asked Jimmy. "No," lied Corey, following Thalia's advice, "Do you?" "My father's Heracles, so that makes me Cabin 21." "Heracles, I thought he was a hero?" "He was, but he became a god after he died." "Ohh. That makes sense." Jimmy showed him some of the cabins: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon etc. Once they got to Athena's cabin, Jimmy asked, "Is you godly parent your mom or dad?" "My mom." replied Corey. "Okay, then we should look at the even numbered cabins, except for 12, which is Mr.D's." The next cabin after Athena's was Artemis', "We don't need to worry about that one, obviously." "Yeah, obviously." mumbled Corey. Corey half-heartedly followed Jimmy on the rest of the tour, not really paying attention. "What weapon do you prefer?" Corey looked up and saw they were at the armory again. "Oh yeah, that. I use a bow. I actually have one now. My dad had some celsetial bronze arrows my mother gave him, but I could use some more." "Your mom gave... oh never mind. It doesn't really matter." said Jimmy. They finished up the tour, and Jimmy told him, "Dinners at 7 tonight, you'll be staying in the Hermes' cabin until you are claimed. See you tonight." Corey spent the rest of the day at the archery field, blowing off steam. He didn't want to lie to these people, but he didn't want them to think he was a crazy liar, plus it could get him killed or turned into a jackalope, so he decided to continue the lie. When the conch shell blew, he went to the dining pavilion, and eat with the Hermes Cabin. Chiron got up and told the campers, "Tonight, we have archery knockout, as all of you but Corey know, we go by cabin, and then the winners play. Our new camper, Corey Summers, will go with the Hermes cabin, until he is claimed." Corey eat diner in silence, then went to the archery range with the rest of the campers. On the way, one of the kids in the Hermes cabin explained the rules to him: Everbody shot from increasing distances, and the person whose arrow is closest to the bullseye wins. They started from close up, about 10 yards. It became quickly apparent his cabinmates were not good at archery. Corey hit the bullseye. as did one of his siblings, whose name he did not yet know. They moved back to 20 yards, and Corey won. There was only one person in Poseidons cabin, Percy or something, won by defult. Some other people he didn't know won from the various cabins. He learned from one of the girls in the Hermes Cabin that the kid from Apollo's name was Will Solace. They started the final round, and all the other kids but Corey and Will got knocked out. They went back, 80 yards, 90, 100, 110, both hitting bullseyes. "You're good. Bet your godly parent is Apollo." "Actually I know its my mom." "Then who...? Oh never mind. Lets keep going." At 130, Will shanked it, and it hit the side of of the target. Corey stepped up, and hit the bullseye of the target. "Are you sure its your mom? No goddesses have much control over archery, except Artemis, and thats already ruled out." "Yeah, I'm sure." Mumbled Corey, already sick of the lie. Corey Summers- Chapter Four: Corey at Camp Category:Corey Summers Category:Chapter Page